Is That Autonomy Seeping Through?
by incestly
Summary: Daniel thinks Max's submission is the most beautiful thing in the world.


"Oh, darling, you are _gorgeous_," Daniel whispers, eliciting a sound from Max, whose on his hands and knees in front of him. Max lacks a shirt, however he still wears the lacy white skirt that Daniel had gifted him, along with the panties and stockings that matched. The panties had been moved slightly out of the way, Daniel hooking his thumb under them, his other hand holding Max's thigh as Daniel leaned down to lightly lap at his hole. Said hole was red and wet, showing that Daniel has been at it for awhile, grinning as even his small prodding inspired whimpers from Max.

"Darling, mind if I try something?" Daniel asks, nipping at Max's thigh. Max bends his head down to look at him between his legs, breathing hard and squinting to try and make out Daniel's words.

"L-like what, Daniel?" the boy questions. Even now, brain muddled with lust, Max couldn't keep the worship out of his voice. _Oh, this wonderful boy_, Daniel thinks.

"Nothing drastic," Daniel says, as he shifts their positions to where Max is now sitting up and Daniel is behind him. "I'd just think it be quite fantastic if that cute little bottom was on my face." Daniel didn't seem to think it was possible, but Max's face became even redder. His eyes became wide, as he looks at Daniel like he's just just grown two heads.

"B-but Daniel-"

"Shh, my little one," Daniel nuzzles into Max's neck, the words being slightly swallowed by the action. "I know you think you'll hurt my pretty face, but you won't. I promise. And if it does I'll pinch your thigh and we'll stop immediately, okay?" Daniel then kisses they boy's neck and moves away. Max blinks, lost in a haze for a few seconds, before regaining his ability to speak.

"Of course, Daniel. Whatever you want."

Daniel beams, as he begins to lay back and beckons Max to come closer. Max bites his lip, and slowly begins to scoot over in Daniel's direction, eyes searching for...something. He's always looking at Daniel like that. He sometimes wonders why, but, of course, now is not the appropriate moment to be thinking of such things.

Daniel is basically laying down at this point, as he raises one of hands to grab one of Max's and guide him to sit on his Daniel's stomach, and that's when he feels the panties on his stomach. And they're wet. Max looks uncomfortable with the feeling of wetness, squirming to somehow get away from sensation. Daniel grins wickedly, reaching up to hold Max's arms so he has to sit in that feeling while Daniel gives him instructions.

"Now, sweetheart, could you lift up that pretty little skirt for me, please?" As Daniel lets go of the boy's arms, Max does so, showing the lacy panties beneath, his tiny cock jutting up against them. "Could you come closer, my lovely?" Max scoots closer, now sitting on Daniel's chest. "Now, you're not going to come until I hear that cute mouth begging for it, alright?" Max nods rapidly, as Daniel grips his thighs to move him closer to Daniel's face. "And you're not going to remove those panties unless I say so, right, Max?"

"Of course not, Daniel," The boy sounds a little impatient at this point, and Daniel can't help but let out a huff of laughter.

"Alright, alright. Come here, dear."

Now that Max is over his face and closer to his mouth, Daniel can see just how wet the panties actually are. They're soaked, just from Daniel eating him out. Daniel grins, then proceeds moves up to mouth at Max's hole through the panties. Max gasps, tries to get closer to that sensation. Daniel, however, grips his legs, keeping him in place.

Daniel does this for quite awhile, just mouthing at Max's ass through the panties, feeling as his boy begins to shake at the need for more. Daniel can feel that Max is quite close to begging, so very close. However, Daniel knows how stubborn Max can be in these sort of things, refusing to give in until absolutely necessary. Much like when he had first come to his compound, refusing to give in to Daniel's simple requests because that's just how he is. But Max, thankfully is different now. Better, in Daniel's opinion, and being around him long enough has allowed him to know Max's weaknesses.

So Daniel moves one of his arms away from Max's legs, reaches up to Max's panties, and moves them slightly out of the way, and begins to openly lick Max's hole.

Hm. Maybe that's the wrong way to phrase it. It was more like Daniel began to fuck Max's hole with his tongue.

And well. That got Max babbling, and when Daniel moved his other arm away from Max's leg, him trying to line himself more with Daniel's mouth. "D-Dan-Daniel...Please I've been good...pleaseplease_please_," Daniel removes himself from Max's hole, open and wet, spit dripping out.

"Hm. Should I? You were being quite disobedient earlier." Daniel was mainly just being a shit, but there was, admittedly, a slight edge to his voice. Earlier in the day, it had seemed that Max had remembered some of his life before Daniel, and become quite aggressive. Unresponsive. While Max had been put in line, and...punished properly, Daniel was willing to express that he did have a slight fear of Max going back to the way he was before, back to the negative energy and self-hatred and disobedience.

And of course, his lovely, beautiful Max quenched his fears. "I-I was confused and s-scared...but I'm better now! I know I belong here, with you! I-" Before Max could finish his sentence, Daniel jabbed his tongue back into Max's hole, and without warning, Max let a large moan and came all over himself, the boy leaning back as far as he could into Daniel's mouth.

The boy was obviously exhausted, laying down on Daniel's body as he rid out the last of his orgasm. Daniel sat up a bit, looking down at his pretty boy. The panties he's wearing are soaked in both spit and come, and Max's eyes are drooping in tiredness. "Sweetheart, are you ready for bed?" Max sits up, eyes Daniel's erection that is pretty obvious in his pants.

"But-" Daniel swallows the rest of the sentence with a kiss, parting to give Max a look of softness.

"Darling, don't worry about it. I'll take care of it myself later, alright?" It's obvious that Max wants to argue, but Daniel just leans down and kisses the boy's forehead. "Now how about you go and get out of those clothes and get ready for bed?" Max nods, hopping out of the bed and heading out towards the bathroom. As Daniel begins to remove his pants, he looks over to see Max has stopped and is staring him, quite intently. Daniel cocks his head, giving Max a small smile. "What is it?"

"I love you, Daniel."

"Love you too, Max."

And Max does what always does every time he hears it: grins like it's the best gift he's ever been given.


End file.
